


A Touch Of Class

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Class Differences, Communication Failure, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Money, Robbery, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: Mid-season 3: Buffy and Faith fight demons. Whatever that means. They're both the Slayer, but they're fighting different battles.”You robbed them? I was fighting for my life and you were picking their pockets?”





	A Touch Of Class

**Title:** A Touch Of Class  
 **Author:** Beer Good   
 **Fandom:** _Buffy_ , season 3  
 **Word Count:** 400  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Summary:** Mid-season 3. Buffy and Faith fight demons. Whatever that means.

They're getting good at this, Buffy thinks, and immediately corrects herself; they _are_ good at this. They take on five vamps at once, matching each other so well it seems easier than fighting just one.

Faith's fighting style is different. She never goes for the clean kill, the sharp punch, she brawls. Buffy roundhouse kicks a vamp her way, and Faith... what's the word? _Rassles_ him. Grabs him by his clothes, tosses him in a way that would make Giles wince, uses him as a springboard to tackle another to the ground and flip him in the air so that Buffy can stake him, grabbing another by his jacket and flinging him face-first into a tombstone, and it's somehow... perfect. Faith always tells her this is what they're meant to do, and she knows that's not right, but when they're fighting, all pure muscles and instinct and split-split-second reactions, that is all that matters.

Within minutes, the vamps are dust, the last one not with a snarl but a confused ”Hey, what the -” Faith gets up, laughs and dusts herself off, then holds out her hand.

”Um... what's this?” Buffy stares at the bills in Faith's hand.

”Your cut, B.”

”My...” Buffy looks at the money, then at the piles of dust, thinking of Faith grabbing a vamp by his back pockets and giving him the mother of all wedgies. ”You _robbed_ them? I was fighting for my life and you were picking their pockets?”

”Well, yeah. Not like they were seriously a threat to the chosen two, right? Pity to let it dust.” Faith's grin gets more wary, that perfect harmony suddenly forgotten now that they're standing still. ”What? You gonna tell me it's wrong to steal from the undead? Where do you think they got it from, anyway?”

”No, it's just...” Buffy tries to _not_ take the money as inconspicously as possible, and also to come up with some reason why she's not. ”I-I mean, you're the one with a motel bill, and...”

”Yeah, great. Nice of you to look out for me.” Faith shoves the money in her back pocket. ”Are we done here? 'Cause I got a fake ID and money to burn.”

”Faith...”

”Cool. Catch ya later.”

Buffy's alone in the graveyard, hands deep in the pockets of her new coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in November 2010.


End file.
